


Lolita

by breakinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakinglou/pseuds/breakinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds himself at Britain University among some interesting characters.</p><p>Featuring Harry as a son of a bitch (literally), Zayn as a punk with a heart, Niall as a carefree lunatic, Liam as sensible but has a terrible habit of pining.</p><p>Also Nick Grimshaw has a part but honestly it's not a coveted part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want my cake and I want to eat it too  
> I want to have fun and be in love with you  
> I know that I'm a mess with my long hair and my sun tan, short dress, bare feet  
> I don't care what they say about me, what they say about me  
> Because I know that it's L.O.V.E.  
> You make me happy, you make me happy  
> And I never listen to anyone  
> Let them all say
> 
> *
> 
> Lolita // Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so if you are interested message me (jaedthrwall.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also the title of this fic came from the song Lolita by Lana Del Rey which if you haven't heard, you need to because that song seriously is so rad.

1\. Louis

  
 _Leaving the nest is a leap of faith_  
 _That I don’t possess._

  
Tears sprung from my mother’s eyes. She reached for me and wrapped her arms around my body. In her arms I felt small and young.

  
“Just say the word and I’ll come home right now.” I turned my head into the crook of her neck and let out a deep breath.

  
“No, Lou. This is your dream.” Her hands smoothed over my back, comforting and consoling me. My throat dried and I coughed a bit trying to keep back my tears.

  
“However will you cope without me?” I kissed her forehead. Turning this situation into a joke is a fond pastime of mine. Ranging from innocent to highly inappropriate I can deliver the line that breaks the tension.

  
“I have the girls. We can manage. You’ve always been there for me, Lou. It’s time that you do something for yourself.” She smiled at me reassuringly. Her eyes screamed fond.

  
Considering the fact that I got into Britain University itself was no small feat. No one back home ever thought I’d amount to much. According to them being the star of your school’s production of Grease wasn’t a great accomplishment outside of the town. Clearly they were wrong.

  
“I love you so much.” I murmured.

  
“I love you too, pumpkin.” She let go of me, her eyes dried. I walked her out to the door of the dorm and watched her disappear down the hallway.

  
Taking a deep breath I walked back in the dorm and surveyed my surroundings. I was standing in the living area with a couch and TV and table. Across was the kitchen slash dining area. Walking down the hallway I found a bathroom and a room attached and farther down the hallway was another bathroom and room.  
Here I am. Louis fucking Tomlinson. At Uni. A university 5 hours from home. Doncaster was fine and dandy but I am so glad to be out of there. The people back home failed to appreciate my presence. Hell, they all banded together to make my life a tragedy. If I heard one more side comment on my absentee father I would not hesitate to roll a punch out.

  
The main door opened. The shuffling of feet and thump of boxes caught my attention. Of course I knew I have a roommate and this part scared me. What if he was a complete knob? Though, someone could say the same thing about me.

  
“Hello?” I called when he reached the foyer. The boys back was turned to him and he jumped. Turning around his face showed signs of surprise and relief.

  
“Oh hi, sorry about that I didn’t think anyone would be here. I’m Liam.” I studied the tall muscular boy. Brown hair cut short and body nicely fit.

  
“I’m Louis. Your dorm mate person thing.” What a complete incompetent fool. What a way to sound like a complete fool to the first person you talk to. But Liam just laughed and patted my shoulder. Liam radiated comfort and calm, something that was often absent from my life.

  
“Well Louis-” Liam started to say.

  
“Liam!” A voice from the hallway called. Great. Another person. A person that knows Liam. The fault in coming all the way to Britain was the fact that I don’t know anybody, no one familiar to get me through the rough times. I’d have to start from scratch.

  
“Ni?” Liam’s face brightened. A blonde haired blue eyed literal ball of energy burst through the door.

  
“Liam word got around of a party at the Lakes and guess who scored an invite.” He still hasn’t noticed that I was here, too engrossed in the news about the party.

  
“The queen?” Liam asked. His face regaled Niall with a fond sense of familar happiness. I could tell their bond was a strong one.

  
“Ain’t got a queen in Ireland.” Now the accent made sense. The boy turned around his eyes finally landed on me. His eyes widened in confusion and cocked his hand to the side. I felt exposed as Niall’s gaze looked me up and down. He didn’t even hide how blatantly he was staring.

  
“Who the hell are you?” Blunt. I took a step back.

  
“This is Louis, my roommate.” Liam offered. Niall looked from Liam and back to me. His scrutinizing gaze didn’t falter. Seemingly, it got even harder as he reevaluated me.

  
“Louis huh?”

  
“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” I shot back and crossed my arms over my chest. Childish I know but we don’t all have the luxury of nice introductions.

  
“Feisty. I’m Niall. Born and raised in Mullingar.” Niall stuck out his hand and I shook it. “Now back to my story. I scored an invite to the first party of the school year. Tonight.”

  
“What’s so great about this party?” I asked confused. Niall was acting like the queen was going to be there. However at this school anything could happen.

  
“What’s so great? What’s so great!” Niall exclaimed. “It’s a party at the Lakes. And if that isn’t enough to get you excited, Zayn and Harry are throwing the party. They throw the most legendary parties in this part of the world.”

  
“Stop being so fucking dramatic, Jesus.” Liam rolled his eyes. I stood there still confused. Who the hell are Zayn and Harry?

  
“Who the hell are Zayn and Harry?” I asked, voicing my thoughts. Niall and Liam looked at me as if a third eye formed on my forehead.

  
“You’ll find out soon enough, mate.”

  
I’m not sure if I’m going to like the way this is heading.  
*  
Liam had a few more errands to run so Niall offered to show me around the campus of Britain University. BritainU is the premier uni in all of nation. Very elite. How I got in I don’t even know. A point being made that I clearly underestimate my worth, or else I’ve been told.

  
One thing I learned early on was that Niall loved to talk. He could talk forever literally about anything. His favorite topic was football. I am a player of the sport myself; fairly decent to almost be one of the star players of my school. Almost being because some whiny bitch complained something along the lines of me being gay hindered his performance of the field. Yeah like being afraid of me coming on to you in the middle of a fucking football game is your biggest concern. A curse to having the disease that is being gay.

  
Another thing I learned was that around campus everyone dressed in really nice clothing. Like really nice, to the point where I would notice. On the contrary I was dressed in tight black jeans and a muscle tank. My hair stuffed in a beanie. This fact was probably derived from another thing I learned. Everyone seemed to be rich as shit. Another thing I don’t have the luxury of.

  
“So you have a lot of tattoos.” Niall commented.

  
“Yeah I’ve grown quite a liking to them, really in the past year.” I stretched my arms out and surveyed my ink covered skin.

  
We were walking across a courtyard now. A path ran diagonally down the middle with many trees and benches. The day was nice and breezy. People lay on the grass or played Frisbee. Everything was so surreal.

  
Suddenly Niall stopped.

  
“There they are.” He whispered. I stopped confused. Niall confused me a lot.

  
“Who?”

  
“Zayn and Harry.” He kept whispering as if they could hear us. I looked in the direction Niall was looking and spotted who I figured were Zayn and Harry.

  
One boy was Arab with black hair in a quiff and tattoos. The boy next to him had unruly curly hair pushed back by a bandana and really pink lips.

  
“Harry is the one with the curly hair, Zayn with the black hair.” I looked from Niall back in their direction. My eyes locked Harry’s. His gaze made my stomach lurch. Zayn leaned over and made a comment. Without breaking eye contact, Harry pursed his pink lips and rolled his eyes.

  
“What is so great about them?” I asked Niall. From what I can tell they’re just rich kids who feel superior to the normal people. Well if there are any normal people here.

  
“Harry Styles, son of Paris Styles otherwise the most famous singer of the decade. And Zayn Malik whose father owns Malik Corporations. I’m not sure but that makes them really great.” Paris Styles was a pretty great singer, and seemingly a wonderful man. But what does that make his son.

  
“That makes their parents great. As far as I’m concerned we are all different from our parents.”

 

*

  
Around 8 I decided to start getting ready for the party. Niall was coming to get Liam and me in about 30 minutes. I actually did not want to attend this party, having no particular interest drinking until I puke or having some random guy feel me up.

  
After showering I got dressed. Black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a blazer over. I bent over to roll the bottoms of my jeans and slip on black vans.

  
“Louis you ready?”

  
“Yeah one second.” Spraying some cologne I finally inspected myself in the bathroom mirror. This would have to do. As much as I thought to myself that there was no one to impress, the real quest here is that first impressions are a bitch.

  
“You look hot.” Niall stated when I entered the kitchen. Niall was nursing a beer. Liam leaned against the fridge.

  
“Um… thanks.”

  
“Niall is like that sometimes. You never know which way he rolls.” Liam remarked. Niall scoffed.

  
“Liam don’t be a lil bitch because Danielle dumped your sorry ass.” Niall cracked up. I couldn’t help but crack a smile. The banter between them was enough to make you want to stab yourself.

  
“It was a mutual decision Niall. How many times do I have to tell you?” Liam rubbed his temples.

  
“Yeah whatever floats your boat.”

  
“Let’s just go.” Niall and I followed Liam out of the dorm room and to the party.  
The walk to the Lakes took 15 minutes. People were everywhere. Walking through the doors and into a big open room with a DJ at the front. Lights were down and strobe lights flashed. Bodies grinding and people making out along the perimeter. Niall, Liam, and I stood in the entry way surveying the scene before us. I vow to have fun.

  
Niall was the first one gone. He headed straight for the bar across the room. He said that was a prime place to find a little bird. Liam and I stood there awkwardly. I haven’t really had a legit conversation with him.

  
“So…?” Liam asked.

  
“I’m going to go dance.” Quickly walking away and burying myself far into the crowd of people. Loud trap music blared from the speakers. I danced shaking my ass and getting close to strangers. I felt hands on me and hot breaths all around.  
Then a hand touched my ass. I spun around and came face to face with Zayn Malik.

He pulled me out of the crowd and into the back. We entered this room. Dark with candles all around. People sat on plush chairs smoking weed. The room was a hotbox.

  
“I’m Zayn.” He finally properly introduced himself. He was standing close to me. So close I could see the individual eyelash hair. My breath hitched. He was beautiful.

  
“Louis. Can I ask why I’m here?” I took a step back distancing myself from this stranger.

  
“I want to get to know you.” I stared at him and squint my eyes. Why me? Why Louis Tomlinson?

  
“You want to be friends?”

  
“I guess so. Plus I figured you’d want to smoke.” I considered.

  
“That I can’t refuse.” Zayn smiled and led the way to a far back corner. Smoking was a vice of mine that is not so easily conquered. Started in year 8 when my best friend Stan back in Donny showed me the high lifestyle.

  
We sat down on this couch and Zayn passed me an already rolled blunt. He lit mine and then lit his. The feeling of taking the first inhale was a familiar feeling that I missed. My mother made me quit for a couple months but honestly this is freedom.

  
“So Louis where are you from?” Zayn asked. He leaned back in the couch and lazily smoked. My eyes were mesmerized by his utter beauty. I’m not going to lie.

  
“Doncaster. You?”

  
“Bradford, originally. But who even knows where I live now.”

  
“Here? With Harry.” I stated. Zayn eyed me. The slip of Harry did not go unnoticed.

  
“Let’s try something.” Zayn proposed. “Stay there.” Zayn grabbed my blunt and walked away. I was confused and shocked but stayed where I was. A few minutes later Zayn came back, only one blunt in his hand.

  
Instead of sitting on the couch, he straddled me. His crotch aligned with mine and he put all of his weight on me. I couldn’t even think straight.

  
“Just follow my lead.” My hands found their way on Zayn’s waist. One of his hands on my shoulder.

  
He took a drag from the blunt and held it in. He leaned into me, my mouth opened slightly. After a moment, he exhaled the smoke into my mouth. His lips ghosted over my lips. I breathed in the smoke. My hands tightening around his waist. He grinded softly against me. I bit my lip.

  
Zayn leaned in. His lips almost reached mine.

  
“Who the fuck invited him?” A loud voice yelled. A towering body stood over us. I looked up and the sight nearly knocked the breath out of me.

  
Harry.

  
Fucking.

  
Styles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule is not concrete. My main goal is finishing this story in a product that I will be proud of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

2\. Harry

_Perception is reality_

_When the mind forgets the truth._

 

“Stop lying.”

“I am not lying. Riche Young sucked my dick backstage of my father’s concert.” I crossed my arms over each other and heightened my smug look. Zayn my best mate stared at me, eyes wide. He shifted his body closer to mine eyes cautious.

“I didn’t even know Young rolled that way to be honest.” I grinned at him. Hands on his shoulders.  

“Everyone rolls Harry Styles’ way.” Zayn shoved my hands off of him and scoffed in disgust.

“You’re such a cunt. Why are we even friends?” Zayn turned from me. I rolled my eyes. He’s such a closet drama queen.

“We’re friends because I said so, Malik.”

“You may control the other people at this school. But you don’t control me, Styles.”

“That wasn’t what you said in bed.” I smirked. Zayn sighed and walked away.

“That was one time and I was shitfaced drunk. Stop holding that against me.”

“Love you too Zaynie.” I made a big kiss sound. He just shook his head and left me standing there.

I left my suite 10 minutes later for a meeting with my advisor. The university requires all students to complete a collaboration project that lasts a whole semester and the fact of the matter is I don’t work well with people. As far as I could remember I was alone. That could be because my father is Paris Styles and no son of Paris Styles would associate themselves with the common people.  

Zayn already has his sights on this bird named Perrie and who am I to stop a fellow male from getting some. Frankly no one at this school is worth my time, especially a whole semester.

Opening the door I spotted the secretary sitting at her desk. Upon seeing me she straightened her posture and fixed her shirt. The effect I have on people is quite ridiculous. But I am known for abusing it.

“Ms. Hudson is all ready for you, Mr. Styles.” Her voice was shaky and breathless. I leaned over the desk and looked at her name tag.

“Thank you, Jennifer.” I winked and then strolled into the office.

“Harry, hi.” Claire Hudson welcomed me. She wore an extra short skirt and tight shirt. Her blazer hung off the back of her chair.

“Good afternoon Ms. Hudson.” I smiled at her. Charm? Check.

“Oh please just call me Claire.”

“Well Claire. I’m here to discuss the semester collaboration project.” She took a seat in her office chair. I stood in front of her desk.

“Do you need help finding a partner? I can’t see why considering.” She tilted her head to the side and smiled at me. I didn’t return the smile.

“See that’s the problem. I don’t need a partner.”

“You have to have a partner. There is no way around it.” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. I sigh. I walked around the desk and spun her chair until she faced me. She looked up at me. I rested my palms of the armrests and bent my body until my face was level with hers.

“Claire. I like you. I really really like you. And I can’t work with people. So if you could bend the rules and just say I worked with someone that would be highly appreciated.” One of my hands dropped and landed on her upper thigh.

“Harry I’m sorry but I can’t do anything about that. There’s more to the university than just me.” I growled in frustration. Picking her up, I roughly set her on the desk. Opening her legs, I fit myself in between her thighs.

My lips touched hers and I pushed myself forward. Her arms came and hooked around my neck her legs doing the same around my hips. I trailed my hands down her front giving her boob a squeeze.

Then I pulled away.

“You’ll be hearing from my father.”

Then leaving her there on the desk disheveled and breathless I went to join Zayn for lunch.

*

In the center of the courtyard was the Keller table. The Keller table was in the most prime spot basically in the whole school. One of the faults of this school was the inability to actively promote diversity. Granted my presence here did not promote diversity unless you account for Zayn being my best friend.

Zayn was already sitting at the table. A cigarette dangled from his lips lazily. His hands held a bag of chips. His tattoos poked out of his shirt, one arm a complete sleeve. He had on a loose white v neck that showed off his chest tattoos. I have a number of tattoos myself that I tend to keep covered on a daily basis.

The sleeves of my long-sleeved shirt were rolled and cuffed a bit but not enough to see any tattoos. You could only catch a glimpse if you were close enough and no one ever got close enough.

“How’s the Perrie situation?” I asked, sitting down beside him and snatching the bag from his hands. He made a whiny noise and blew smoke out of his lips. He raised his arms and stretched groaned. Clearly he was avoiding the question.

“She’s fine.” He stuck the cigarette back in his mouth defiantly and crossed his arms.

“Honestly Zayn.” I laughed and pushed him.

“Honestly Styles. I don’t need your comments. I’m not even sure she’s the one for me.”

“It’s not about if she’ the one for you. It’s about if she’ll go down on you. Jesus Zayn don’t you know.” I shoved some chips in my mouth and leaned back basking in the sunlight. I heard Zayn make a noise of disapproval.

“Who the hell is that?” Zayn suddenly inquired. I looked in the direction of Zayn’s eyes. There walking with the infamous Niall Horan was a boy. He had golden brown hair stuffed in a black beanie. His body was clothed in all black from his skinny jeans to his muscle tee to his vans. His skin was a bronze tan and his face shaped delicate and smooth.

“I don’t even fucking know.” The words slipped out of my mouth. My gaze was still set on him. He wasn’t from around here, that’s one thing I knew for sure. Judging by his clothes he probably didn’t know what designer was. As he rounded the bend Niall stopped and looked straight at me and Zayn. The mystery boy’s eyes trailed from Zayn to me. Our eyes locked and he looked me up and down. I noticed his many tattoos littered across his arm and chest.  

“Whoever he is, he is a proper fit.” Zayn leaned over to my ear and commented. I pursed my lips in a look of disgust my gaze never leaving his.

“Zayn don’t compliment the help.” I stated. Who was he? And why was he hanging around Horan for fucks sake. There is hardly a student here that I haven’t seen before. I know everyone before they even step foot on campus.

“Harry, be nice. He seems like a nice lad.”

“I seem like a nice lad.” I fired at him. Niall and the mystery boy kept walking but I kept my eyes on him as he walked away my eyes drawn to the way his ass looked in those jeans.

“No you don’t.” Zayn laughed and snatched the chips from my hand. I frowned.

“I don’t like him.” I huffed. Zayn just laughed some more and finished his 3rd cigarette. Something tells me this Louis is bad news.

*

Zayn and I are throwing a party at the Lakes tonight. It’s a back to school bash and invites while exclusive include most of the school. But before heading to the Lakes I am meeting with my father before he leaves for a world tour. Paris Styles is at the top of his game. He has virtually no time like mundane matters aka me. But he told me to meet him before he leaves. Must be Rebecca his new wife? Always trying to bring us closer.

To say that I’m bitter because of the state he left my mother is an understatement. He left her a year after I was born. And then finally made it in the entertainment world. And with that he never looked back. Never came back. When I was 10 he came and tried to lavish gifts upon me. But by this time he moved on in the sphere of lovers. Different woman weekly. Gained quite the reputation. A reputation that was passed down to me.

Walking up to the front of the school, I saw my father. He was leaning against a black range rover, windows tinted darker than asphalt. Rebecca clung to his arm her obnoxious blonde hair blowing and her lips an atrocious red.

“Harry.” He greeted me. I stuffed my hands in my pants and just stared at him.

“Harry it’s so great to see you.” Rebecca surged forward to give me a hug. I took a step back, ignoring her presence.

“Yes father? You needed something?”

“I am leaving for a world tour. I won’t see you until Christmas when I have a break.”

“I plan on visiting mom during Christmas.” I cocked my head and saw his jaw tense. Rebecca rubbed his arm as in an attempt to soothe him. Fucking cunt.

“Harry. I would appreciate it if you came to Moncrieff.” Moncrieff is the big “family” mansion. “Rebecca’s family is coming for the holidays.”

“How do you even know you’ll still be together by then?” I sneered. Paris stepped toward me his fists clenching.

“Listen here you ungrateful little shit. All of this is because of me. Those clothes because of me. This school because of me. So don’t you dare make rude comments toward me or my wife. Do you fucking understand me?” I glared at him. My words came out sharp and stiff.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” He grabbed my jaw and held it hard forcing me to look in his eyes. Rebecca just stood there a small smirk on her lips. Anger flamed through me.

“Yes sir.” I yanked my head away roughly.

“Good. Now a car will be here first day of winter break to get you. Believe me son, if you don’t show up kiss this life goodbye.”

Paris took Rebecca and they entered the car together. She turned toward him and smiled. I hate her. I hate him.

“Bitch!” I yelled out at them before he closed the door. Then I quickly retreat anger still rising inside me. I need this party. I need to get completely shattered and fuck anything that comes my way.

*

Nick Grimshaw was a character. He was known all around for this online blog and video channel he runs. Basically a gossip site. He’s fairly funny. We met when he was interviewing Paris. I happened to be there and we hit it off fairly early.

After a year of being friends, he confessed that he liked me. He would always find a way to touch and hold me. He was my experiment.

The party is in full swing and Grimmy is dancing on a table. People stand and cheer him on chanting his name. I have a tall glass of some dark liquid that burns as it slides down my throat. This party is a good distraction from my daddy issues. But I’m not drunk enough to forget about the situation in general.

Nick jumped off the table and sauntered over to me.

“How is Papa Styles?” He asked. Grimmy knows all about my daddy issues. He has a few of his own. A real bonding kink: daddy issues.

“A cunt. The biggest cunt. I hate him.” I swallowed another mouthful of the liquid, enjoying the burning sensation.

“Well dad’s suck.”

“No. Dad’s command.” I gave him a sly grin. He pinched my cheeks.

“Oh Harry you cheeky bastard.”

“Have you seen Zayn?”

“I think I saw him head into the back room. Probably to smoke.”

“Thanks, mate.” He gave me a big kiss on the lips and then rushed off. I shook my head that man  is crazy.

Walking into the back room I searched for Zayn. The room was hazy from smoke and one minute in there and I felt a little high. I walked further in the room and the sight made me stop dead in my tracks. There was Zayn, straddling that mystery boy from the courtyard. What the actual fuck? I marched over right beside him.

“Who the fuck invited him?”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha literal son of a bitch.
> 
> Also follow my tumblr jaedthrwall.tumblr.com  
> or my twitter @holdonzouis :)


End file.
